Harry Potter and the Halfbreed Slytherin
by PyroLegacy
Summary: Crossover with Angel. What would happen if the daughter of Remus Lupin and Sirius Black was kidnapped and saved by Angel? What would happen if Spike and Angel are offered jobs at Hogwarts? Is Sirius Black really dead?
1. Rescued by an Angel

Disclaimer: I own the plot and the character Kyler but that is it. I own nothing about Harry Potter or Angel.

I hope this story is good. Please tell me with reviews!

* * *

Angel pushed through the crowd of people on the L.A. streets. He had recently gotten a call from Cordelia that Wesley had been hurt. He now realized that it was more serious than it sounded. There was an ambulance, policemen, and a huge crowed of people lined up to see what had happened. He ran through the crowed of people when he came to the front. A policeman was stopping everyone from getting through.

"Please, he's a good friend." he said. The policeman nodded and let Angel through. He saw Wesley on the ground and walked over to him. There was blood surrounding him. He looked at Wesley's chest and saw multiple stab wounds. He noticed that Wesley was looking around. He stooped drifting from person to person and rested his eyes on Angel.

"Angel," he whispered hoarsely. Angel smiled sympathetically. He kneeled down next to Wesley and took his hand in his.

"You're going to be fine. Nothing has ever kept you down." Wesley gave the best smile he could.

"Angel, save the girl," he whispered slowly. Angel looked at him, confused.

"What girl? Is that why you're hurt?"

Wesley nodded.

"Which way did she go?"

"Into that alley-" he pointed down a very dark alley.

"Be careful, she's not human." Angel nodded. He got up and pushed through the crowd and ran into the alley. He hid in the shadows, waiting to spot any movement. He waited for 5 minutes before he finally saw some movement in the far corner. Something that looked more like a dog stood up and sniffed around. He got closer to the wall and waited for the dog like girl to come out. When she moved for the opening, he jumped out and got in her way. He saw her in the light and noticed that she was part werewolf. He started walking closer to her with his hand up showing him as unarmed. She growled and started backing up to the far wall again.

"Easy kid. I'm not going to hurt you." she heard him speak and her ear perked up. He smiled when he realized she could understand him.

"That's it. I'm not going to hurt you. Come here. What's your name?" he asked as he inched closer.

"Yours first." she demanded.

"Alright my name is Angel."

"Angel? You with Wesley?"

"Yes he's my friend."

"He dead?" she asked. Angel shook his head.

"No he'll be fine."

"He saved me."

"What happened?" she shook her head.

"Ok, that's fine. Where're you from kid?"

"I'm not a kid! I'm 16! I'm from England."

"Where are your parents?" he asked hoping for more information. She gave in to this.

"In England. Wesley saved me from the man that kidnapped me. He was about to kill me when Wesley showed up."

"Did the man get away?"

"Yes. He ran off after he stabbed Wesley." she growled while Angel sighed.

"How about we go back to me place and talk more. We'll talk to Wesley in a day or two." she looked a little scared at first but she finally complied. He smiled and together they slowly walked back to Wolfram and Hart.

"So you never told me what your name is."

"It… Kyler."

"That's an unusual name. So, what're your parents names?"

"Well, my dad….. his name is Remus Lupin. My other dad is…dead." she said quietly. Angel looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry." she nodded and sighed.

"So… what do you do?" she asked him.

"I'm CEO at Wolfram and Hart. It's a world renowned evil law firm. That's where we're headed right now."

"Is there anyway I am going to get home?"

"I want you to get some rest first and then we will get you back as soon as possible." she smiled a very wolf-like smile.

They walked into Wolfram and Hart soon after and ran straight into Spike.

"What are you still doing here?" asked Angel. Spike looked up at him and then down at me. Angel noticed something was wrong and looked down in Spike's hand.

"What's wrong Spike? What is that?"

"Umm… It's a letter from my old Headmaster. He wants me to teach at Hogwarts."

"You can do magic?" asked Kyler.

"I went to school there a long time ago. Now he wants me back for my best subject. Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Are you going?" asked Angel.

"I might as well. Not really accepted here. Oh yeah, here." he handed Kyler a letter.

"He always where to find you." said Spike. Kyler took the letter and opened it.

"Well, let's get you to bed. We'll take you to England tomorrow."

"Hey Angel. You get to go to."

"What are you talking about?"

"Dumbledore wants you to teach Physical Defense."

"I don't know anything about magic though."

"Don't need to. You just teach them to hit things."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Says so right here." Sure enough, it was right in the letter. Angel smirked at the irony.

Angel led Kyler up to his room and showed her his bed.

"You can sleep here. I'll see on the couch."

"Are you sure?" she asked just to make sure. He smiled and nodded.

"I'm sure." she went over to the bed and got in it. As soon as she hit the pillows she was asleep. As she fell asleep, her form changed back into a normal human.

* * *

Please review soon. I will try to update more often. 


	2. Confrontation with the Dark Lord

As i told you, i would update as fast as possible lol. Please dont flame for my lateness. I also would like to ask for a beta. Im not bad at it myself but its easier to look at someone elses work and notice mistakes. Please tell me if you want to be my beta!

* * *

Kyler started dreaming as soon as she went to sleep. She walked through a house that was dark and sinister-looking. She heard a voice call her forward to the nest room. It sounded to her, like a human like snake.

"Kyler." She walked towards the voice until she came to a doorway. She slowly opened it and walked in. There was a man sitting in an old fashioned chair. He had a hood over his head but she could see his eyes. Out of the darkness of the hood were two slits of the deepest crimson. She recognized him immediately and growled.

"Voldemort." she snarled quietly. He smiled.

"Very good Kyler. Nothing gets past your animal instincts. Now tell me, who is Dumbledore recruiting?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked innocently with a smile. His faded fast at her insolence.

"Do not play coy with me you insolent half-breed. You know exactly what I'm talking about. I know you are not currently in England but in the United States. Where exactly?"

"Oh you should know. It was your idiotic Death Eater that kidnapped me. You should know exactly where I am. Or are your Death Eaters not listening to you anymore?" she smiled at the now sneer on this so called "Dark Lord."

"Tell me where you are, or I will not hesitate in killing you."

"You can't kill me. This is my dream and I bend the rules."

"Ah but I am a much more powerful wizard and I can bend the rules too."

"Ok you know what. You might as well let me go. You aren't going to kill me because you know I am needed later for the war against you." she smiled.

"You are correct in one thing. I won't kill you. Ever, in fact, I need you alive for my plan to be successful. I don't even plan on hurting you, though, if you keep this insolence up, I might need to straighten you up. Just don't even think about telling Dumbledore. That will not be good for either of us." He cackled as Kyler was pulled out of the dream with a scream and she was back on her bed. She was cover in sweat. She jumped out of the bed and walked over to the window on the far side of the room. She realized what this meant. She would have to contact Dumbledore in the morning.

Though, as she thought this, she remembered what Voldemort had said. She had no idea why Voldemort needed her, but she knew not to tell Dumbledore. Voldemort said that wouldn't be good, so maybe…just maybe, she could trust him.

* * *

Hehehe...yeah...about updating soon... dont kill me. I'll try and get another chapter up tomorrow. The plan for this story has changed though. It is going to be Voldemort/Kyler...possibly with mixtures of Draco/Kyler and hints of Kyler/Harry...odd i know. Please no flames but it might turn angst and it also might turn into a story that sympathises with Voldemort and Dumbledore is a munipulative bastard...sorry for language. Please tell me what pairing you think i should go with. Im heading towards Voldemort being the father type to Draco/Kyler, but i want your opinions! 


End file.
